The Hero of My Heart
by AoiCherry
Summary: Sasuke has broken up with Sakura. Sakura's brokenhearted, but soon, she finds out the truth. She's not really in love withe Sasuke after all! ItaSaku one-shot!


**This is my first one shot! An ItaSaku ficcy! Go easy on me, since this is my first one shot! This is for ItaSaku fans!**

The Hero of My Heart 

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke-kun, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked an always cheerful Sakura._

"_Sakura, I hope you don't take this too seriously, but, we're over. I'm breaking up with you," said Sasuke. He winced a bit when he said the last part._

_Sakura was crestfallen, depressed, felt rejected. The person she loves was breaking up with her, and for what purpose?_

"_S-Sasuke-kun, but why? I thought we were doing so well," said Sakura, tears threatening to fall down her eyes. _

"_Sorry Sakura, but I can't go on like this. My father had arranged for me to marry another girl. I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't want our relationship to end like this," said Sasuke, trying to keep a straight face._

"_So you're leaving me to marry another girl?" said Sakura, head lowered, and bangs covering her face. _

"_Yes, I'm really sorry Sakura."_

"_You don't need to apologize. I'll be fine," said Sakura, her voice breaking._

"_Saku…" _

"_It's fine Sasuke-kun. I'll be okay. Goodbye." Sakura then ran off, crying as she did. _

_Present Time Sakura's POV_

"Sakura, do you still have feelings for Sasuke?" asked her good friend, TenTen.

"Hm? Why are you asking me that?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I just have a hunch."

"I wouldn't say that I'm in love with Sasuke anymore, TenTen. I've totally gotten over him, and anyway, he's marrying someone else," replied Sakura.

"Oh… Okay. It just hurts me to see you down in the dumps. When Sasuke broke up with you, you were crying your eyes out. It took you like a week to stop."

"And now I'm myself again. I'm not gonna cry anymore because of my broken heart. Actually, I don't know if I even really loved Sasuke," said Sakura.

"I don't understand," said TenTen.

"TenTen, when you look at Neji, you feel like nothing in the world's more important than him, right? He'd die for you and you'd die for him," said Sakura.

TenTen blushed a little, but said, "Yeah. I do feel that way Sakura. But what are you trying to say to me?"

"When I looked at Sasuke, I didn't feel like that. I didn't think it was true love. I didn't think our love was pure. And I doubt he thought that too."

"So, basically you're saying that you're in love with someone else right now?" asked TenTen.

"I think so. And I'm not sure if falling for him was the right thing to do," said Sakura.

"You know what? Go for it, girl. Listen to your heart. Whatever it says is right for you," encouraged TenTen.

"Thanks TenTen. You really are my best friend," said Sakura, giving TenTen a girl hug.

Later in the afternoon, Sakura sat on a bench in the park. She thought over what TenTen had said.

"Listen to my heart," whispered Sakura. She was lost in thought, when a shadow loomed over her. Sakura brought her head up.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" asked Itachi Uchiha.

"Uh… nothing. I was just thinking," said Sakura, blushing.

"Sakura, I don't know if this is the right thing to do, but will you go out with me?" asked Itachi. (AN: I think it's OOC for Itachi, right? But it's for the sake of this fic.)

"W-What?" stammered Sakura.

"I know you dated my little brother, but now, I'm in love with you Sakura. Every time Sasuke came back home with you for dinner, the only thing on my mind is you," said Itachi, not stammering one bit.

"_No way!" _thought Sakura.

"Itachi-san, yes," said Sakura.

"Yes you'll go out with me, or yes you'll reject me?" asked Itachi.

"Yes I'll go out with you," said Sakura.

She continued, "Itachi-san, you might not know this, but I think I'm also in love with you. I found out later, that it wasn't Sasuke whom I wanted my heart to belong to. It was you. The times when I came over to your house and looked at you, I didn't feel the same way when I looked at Sasuke. I thought I was in love with Sasuke, but now, my heart is telling me the truth. I'm really in love with you, Itachi-san," finished Sakura.

Itachi sat down beside Sakura on the bench.

"Sakura, you're serious?" asked Itachi.

"I am," replied Sakura.

"Hn, then it's settled," said Itachi, nuzzling into Sakura's short, pink hair.

"Look at the sunset, Itachi-kun!" said Sakura.

"Yes, it's beautiful. But, you're more pretty," said Itachi, bending down to kiss Sakura on the lips.

"_Listen to my heart. Thank you TenTen. And thank you Itachi-kun, for pulling my heart out of the darkness. Itachi-kun, you're the hero of my heart," _thought Sakura, as she kissed Itachi back.

**Was this too cheesy? Can you give me your thoughts on this? Please, please, pretty please? Review please!**


End file.
